


Fredsythe imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Fredsythe imagines from my tumblrs





	1. After my shift

Fred sat at his regular spot at the counter of Pop’s, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee before heading out to the construction site.

“Another cup before you go?” FP asked him.

“Sure, thanks,” Fred smiled at him putting the newspaper down.

FP poured him another cup and put the coffee pot to the side.

“So you got a big job today?” FP asked leaning over the counter and taking a piece of leftover bacon from Fred’s nearly empty plate.

“Yes I do, I wish had some bacon to eat beforehand though,” Fred laughed.

“You weren’t gonna eat it, you never eat after you pick up the newspaper,” FP chuckled.

“I guess you know me better than I know myself,” Fred said shaking his head.

“That I do Freddy boy,” FP said walking over to a big box of napkins sitting on the floor that Pop told him to unpack and refill the dispensers with.

FP bent down, his ass sticking straight up in the air as he picked up the box then setting it on the counter.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you were that… flexible,” Fred said raising an eyebrow.

FP laughed and grabbed some napkins from the box, walking around the counter to take them to booths.

When he walked past Fred he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “how about I show you just how flexible I am after my shift.”


	2. Homerun

Riverdale High’s baseball team had never competed in the state championships before, they hadn’t even qualified for playoffs in ten years but they didn’t have FP Jones then.

FP was the star of the team and the only reason they made it to championships this year, he claimed his good luck charm to be his boyfriend Fred Andrews who was at every game in his Bulldogs mascot costume cheering him on.

It was the bottom of the ninth, Greendale High up 8 to 7, FP at bat with a runner on second and two players out.

If he could just get a hit far enough into the outfield he could bring his runner home and at least tie the game to go into an extra inning.

The pitcher threw a screwball causing FP to swing and miss bringing him to two balls and now two strikes.

This last pitch could potentially end the game.

FP took a deep breath, glancing to Fred on the side of the field where he was giving him an encouraging thumbs up in his ridiculous costume, why he ever volunteered to be the schools mascot FP would never understand but he loved him all the more for it.

Taking his stance at the plate the opposing pitcher wound up, throwing a fast ball straight threw the center.

FP swung hard, his entire body twisting forward as his bat connected with the ball.

Everyone in the crowd was silent, watching the ball fly through the air, right past the outfield and over the fence of the stadium.

He hit a homerun.

There was an uproar of cheering as FP rounded the bases, bringing the score to 8 to 9.

He just won Riverdale High their first ever state baseball championship title.

When FP returned to homeplate his entire team left the dugout and ran to him but Fred already beat them there.

Fred threw his costumes head off and jumped into FP’s arms.

FP twirled him around, kissing him hard when he was back safely on the ground.

Some of his teammates then raised FP into the air while chanting his name.

For the first time FP actually felt like he was worth something.


	3. Midnight

Fp Jones and Fred Andrews hadn’t kissed sinced thier senior year of high school and nearly twenty years later they had come back into each others lives.

They watched thier kids grow up together but didn’t start to truly recconect until a year ago and all of thier old feelings resurfaced.

At least they did for Fp and he hoped they did for Fred too.

It was new years and everyone would be gathering at Pop’s for thier annual countdown party.

Fp was determined to make Fred his new years kiss at midnight.

Fp was rushing around the diner, serving the endless amount of food to all the Riverdale residents who had gathered for the celebration.

Around 10pm Fred arrived with Archie who joined Jughead and the rest of the teens on one side of the diner while Fred sat with Tom, Sierra and the parents on the other.

No matter where Fp was his eyes stayed on Fred.

When Fred’s order was up his hands actually started to shake as he put the plate on the table.

“Thanks FP,” Fred smiled at him.

“No problem Freddy,” he replied hoping his voice wouldn’t crack.

Midnight was coming closer and FP became more and more nervous.

What if Fred was over him?

What if he kissed Fred and it wasn’t reciprocated well?

He was trying not to talk himself out his plan.

Five minutes before midnight Pop let Fp join the other parents.

“Hey there working man,” Fred said happily as Fp slid into the booth next to him and across from Tom and Sierra.

“Good to see you still back on the right track Jones,” Tom nodded.

“And that is where i will be staying this time,” Fp responded.

“I’ll cheers to that,” Sierra said and the four of them all clinked thier soda glasses together.

Soon they all turned to the clock, everyone in the diner begining to countdown.

Ten.

Nine.

Fp looked to Fred who was smiling as he counted.

Eight.

Seven.

This was the moment.

Six.

Five.

He was going to kiss Fred.

Four.

Three.

Don’t wimp out now Fp he told himself.

Two.

One.

Happy new years!

He put his hand on Fred’s cheek and brought him forward, kissing him hard.

When he pulled away Fred was still smiling.

Maybe Fp didn’t mess up.

“I was hoping you’d do that,” Fred chuckled.

On the other side of the diner Archie turned to Jughead.

“Dude did your dad just kiss my dad?” He questioned.

“Archie did you not know they were a thing in high school?” Jughead laughed.


	4. Back in the day

Fred entered Pop’s diner completely exhausted after another long day of hard work on the job site.

Archie had texted him earlier saying he was having dinner at Veronica’s so Fred decided to grab a burger before heading home.

“What can I getcha,” he heard a familiar voice say as he took a seat at the counter.

“FP? What are you doing here and in a uniform no less,” Fred chuckled looking over the man in a stark white diner uniform and black bow tie.

“Pop Tate hired me, just started the other day,” FP smiled, grabbing his order form sheet, “you want your usual? Burger, well done and hold the tomato, side of onion rings with a Neapolitan shake?”

“You still remember,” Fred nodded impressed.

“It’s the only thing you’ve ever ordered from here Freddy, even when we were kids,” FP laughed.

“What can I say, I like what I like,” he shrugged playfully.

“You always did have good taste,” FP winked, looking down to fill out the order form and hanging it in the chef’s window for Pop Tate.

FP went around cleaning tables while Fred read the newspaper that was on the counter.

Ten minutes later Fred’s food was sitting in the window, FP returned to behind the counter, handing the plate over to Fred.

“Thanks,” Fred said grabbing a handful of fries.

FP leaned over the counter, taking the opportunity to rest while business was slow, “so where’s Archie tonight?”

“He’s at the Lodge’s,” Fred said after a bite of his burger, “what about Jughead?”

“Probably with Betty, or at the Wyrm, not really sure these days,” FP sighed.

“Don’t worry FP, you guys will work this out, you’ve got a job now, you’re doing your best to be there for him, he’ll realize that soon.”

“I hope you’re right,” FP said running his hand through his hair.

“Archie and I aren’t always at the best place in our relationship, its normal to have rough patches but we always find a way to get through it, just give it some time,” Fred said washing down his food with a drink of his shake.

“So how’s Andrews construction doing?” FP asked trying to change the subject.

“We’ve been better but we’re still holding down the fort,” Fred stated.

“Did you ever think we’d end up here? I mean I’m working at a diner and you have your own construction company, two single dads just trying to keep up with their kids.”

“This is certainly not where I thought my life would be but it’s not so bad, I’ve got Archie, you’ve got Jughead and we’ve got each other.”

“I’ve made a lot mistakes in my life but you were never one of them Fred,” FP chuckled.

“When does your shift end?” Fred said abruptly.

“Half an hour,” FP informed him.

“You want to come back to my place? Have a beer, watch the game… just hang out like old times.”

“If I remember correctly we did a lot more than just hang out back in the day,” FP grinned.

“I wouldn’t be opposed if something more happens,” Fred said casually but smiling afterwards.

“I’d really like that,” FP smiled back.


	5. What's going to happen

The end of high school was rapidly approaching for Fred and FP.

They laid in FP’s bed after Fred had snuck out of his house and over to the trailer park to spend the night.

FP’s arms were wrapped around Fred as they laid contently, the tiny fan next to the bed keeping the room cool as the summer heat was already starting to roam over Riverdale.

“Graduation is in two weeks, what’s going to happen after high school?” Fred asked calmly.

“I don’t know Freddy… I don’t know,” FP sighed.

Fred would be going to Riverdale Community College in the fall and FP, well FP didn’t know what he was going to do yet.

“At least I’m not leaving town, can you believe Hermione is going to New York,” Fred stated in disbelief.

“Well Hermione has been talking about going to New York since freshman year,” FP chuckled.

“Yeah but who knew she’d actually do it, I mean Alice wanted to go to California for college but she’s stuck here like the rest of us.”

“She’ll be back one day, no one leaves Riverdale for good,” FP muttered.

“What about us? Do you think we could up and leave, start over somewhere just the two of us?”

“You know what… I like the sound of that, I’ll get a job at the chop shop, fix up some bikes while you go to school and when you’re done I swear I’ll have enough money saved to go anywhere you want.”

“Even New York?” Fred teased.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself babe, New York is expensive as hell,” FP cracked.

“Anywhere I want,” Fred repeated.

“Within reason,” FP smiled.

There was a moment of silence before Fred spoke again.

“You think we’ll have kids someday?”

“I hope so… but what kind of dad would I even be,” FP sighed.

“You’d be a great dad FP,” Fred said assuredly.

“It’s not like I can lead by example,” FP muttered.

“One day we’ll be better parents then our own, all of us will.”

“As long as I have you I can do anything,” he smiled looking down at Fred.

“Together we can do anything,” Fred said leaning up and kissing FP softly.


	6. Be a little adventerous

Fred and FP had made a tradition out of coming down to Crystal Lake on the last day of summer every year without fail since the fifth grade.

This year FP snuck a few beers out of his dads liquor cabinet and Fred nabbed some burgers after his shift at Pop’s.

They sat at the waters edge on a blanket while eating their food and drinking their beers.

“Senior year starts tomorrow Freddy boy,” FP told his best friend, tossing his empty burger wrapper back into the Pop’s take out bag.

“Shouldn’t I be the one reminding you since most days you don’t even bother coming to school,” Fred teased.

“I wouldn’t miss this, you’re the quarterback in the first game of the year tomorrow night,” FP exclaimed.

“Just wait ‘till baseball season, I’m sure coach is going to make you starting pitcher for the varsity team.”

“Yeah… maybe.”

“What do you mean maybe? You’re a shoe in,” Fred chuckled.

“I just don’t know if baseball is right for me anymore,” he shrugged taking a gulp of beer.

“Hey, just ‘cause you’re a Serpent now doesn’t mean coach would be stupid enough to bench his best player, I mean look at Alice, she’s a Serpent too and she made captain of the cheer squad and the head of the newspaper,” Fred said playfully punching FP’s shoulder trying to cheer him up.

“No more talking, let’s get in the water already,” FP said getting up, fumbling to get his shoes and pants off before pulling his shirt over his head.

Fred couldn’t help but stare at his nearly naked best friend that he had secretly been crushing on for years now,

“Aren’t we supposed to wait like thirty minutes after eating or something!” Fred called out to FP.

FP waded further into the lake, turning back around to face Fred.

“Be a little adventurous Andrews, the waters great!” FP yelled back.

Fred sighed before following in FP’s footsteps, removing most of his clothes and walking into the lake.

“Look at that, Fred Andrews breaking the rules,” FP laughed splashing some water at him.

“Whatever Jones, two can play at that game,” Fred said splashing water back.

They swam around in the lake for an hour, occasionally bumping into each other and dunking the other beneath the water.

Eventually the sun started to set so they got out of the water and headed back to their blanket on the sand.

They laid on the blanket relaxing in the glow of the sunset, Fred on his back and FP on his stomach.

FP’s head rested on his hands as he kept glancing over at Fred, watching the way water dripped from his wet hair onto his cheek.

Without thinking FP hoisted himself up onto his elbows, leaning over Fred and kissing him quickly.

“What was that for?” Fred asked in surprise.

“I don’t know… I’ve just… wanted to do that for a while now,” FP mumbled.

“Good thing I’ve wanted it too,” Fred smiled before bringing his hand to FP’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him again.


End file.
